les bêtises sont intemporelles
by nerya
Summary: Certaines choses ne changeront jamais... Heureusement pour Milo et Aiolia !


_Disclaimer :__ les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire à "Retrouvailles vénitiennes". Ça m'a fait réellement plaisir de voir qu'elle vous ait plu. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi cette petite histoire. Toujours pas de bisous pour les deux amoureux du huitième et onzième temple ! Désolé !_

_Ah oui, tant que j'y suis : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NAJOUA !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Les bêtises sont intemporelles:

« - Je crois qu'ils ont laissé la porte arrière de la cuisine ouverte. On pourrait passer par là.

- Et si tu te trompais ? On se ferait prendre en moins de deux ! »

Sur une plage isolée qui entourait le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, deux petites silhouettes cherchaient le meilleur moyen de s'introduire dans le palais du Grand Pope. Shion leur avait promis une histoire la vieille et les avait complétement oubliés. Ils réclamaient vengeance ! Et Milo et Aiolia avaient un plan. Ils allaient entrer dans la chambre de l'ancien Bélier et y déposer une petite bestiole à pince, protégée de Milo, dans son lit. Cette année, le Sanctuaire en était infesté et Shion penserait qu'un scorpion était arrivé là par accident. Oui, leur plan était parfait.

« Vous allez vous faire prendre »

Les deux petits Grecs se tournèrent en même temps vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Un enfant de leur âge était assis contre un rocher en train de lire un livre dont l'épaisseur faisait peur aux deux gamins. Ils se regardèrent, étonnés. Depuis combien de temps il était là, lui ? Ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué !

« Comment tu peux en être si sûr, Camus ? demanda Milo qui n'aimait pas beaucoup que le petit Français se mêle de leur affaire »

Camus, qui n'avait pas encore bougé d'un iota, leva les yeux de son livre et regarda le futur Scorpion. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Puis, comme s'il admettait sa défaite, Camus détourna les yeux. Mais loin de se laisser impressionner par les deux Grecs, il s'avança vers Aiolia et détailla le plan qu'il tenait avec attention.

« Il ont changé les heures de garde ici et ici, expliqua-t-il en désignant des lieux précis sur la carte »

Les deux comploteurs écarquillèrent les yeux. Ah oui, ça changeait tout !

« Et comment tu sais ça ? l'interrogea Milo, tout de même méfiant »

Le futur Verseau haussa les épaules.

« J'ai surpris totalement par hasard une conversation entre mon maître et le chef des gardes. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous être utile »

Bizarrement, Milo avait des doutes sur le _totalement par hasard_. Mais ça, il le garda pour lui. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer ses doutes. Pouvait-il faire confiance à l'élève du chevalier du Verseau ?

« -Tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier si tu ne me crois pas, se défendit le Français, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- On te croit, ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Aiolia qui n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot depuis l'arrivée de Camus.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui risque de passer un sale quart d'heure si vous vous faîtes prendre. Je crois que je vais vous laisser continuer à planifier votre vengeance. On se voit à l'entrainement. »

Camus récupéra son livre et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Les deux Grecs restèrent longtemps sans rien dire, encore étonnés de ce qui venait de se passer.

SSSsSSS

Shion regardait les deux sales gos… les deux enfants qui se tenaient devant lui, furieux. Il n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout, ce que Milo et Aiolia avait essayé de faire. Tout d'abord, parce-que cela ne l'aurait que moyennement ravi de se retrouver en compagnie d'un scorpion dans son lit (Il avait d'ailleurs la nette impression que Dokho allait bien rire quand il allait lui raconter ça. Enfin tant qu'il n'était pas jaloux du scorpion…). Mais surtout parce-que le principe de vengeance n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait que les futurs chevaliers d'or retiennent de leur entrainement, surtout pour une chose aussi stupide. Mais voilà, ces deux sales gos… adorables bambins, du haut de leurs six ans, ne voyaient pas les choses de la même façon. Mais, le Grand Pope devait bien l'avouer, ils avaient très bien planifié leur coup, les fourbes ! Ils savaient tout, y compris le changement d'heure de ronde des gardes.

La seule chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé et qui les avaient fait échouer était la présence d'Aioros et de Saga dans le palais. Bien sûr, les deux ainés avaient très vite repéré leur cosmos et les avaient surpris en plein méfait.

Maintenant, il était sur le point de punir ces deux sales gos…comploteurs sous l'œil attentif du Sagittaire et du Gémeau.

« Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, jeunes hommes ? tonna-t-il avec autorité à l'intention des petits Grecs qui avaient la tête baissée depuis le début de la séance »

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Ils gardaient obstinément la tête baissée. Shion continua donc.

« Je suis vraiment déçu de votre comportement. Je pensais que vous aviez compris les valeurs qu'on tente de vous inculquer chaque jour. Je pensais que… »

Il s'interrompit. Il avait senti une petite main tirer sur sa toge. Il baissa la tête et aperçut une petite tête le fixer de ses yeux innocents.

« Dis, pourquoi tu cries sur Milo et Lia. Ils sont gentils »

Aiolia et Milo osèrent relever la tête. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux devant la scène. Camus fixait le Grand Pope le plus innocemment du monde avec de grands yeux curieux. Grand Pope qui avait beaucoup de mal à résister à ce petit garçon si sage et qui ne lui causait jamais de problème.

Aioros allait intervenir quand Saga le retint.

« - Attends, lui murmura le Gémeau. Je voudrais savoir comment il va se débrouiller pour aider Milo et ton frère.

- Tu te rends compte qu'ils vont certainement s'en sortir ? demanda son compagnon sur le même ton.

- Où est le problème ? »

Aioros ne répondit pas. Il espérait juste que Saga savait ce qu'il faisait. Il se reconcentra sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Camus continuait de fixer Shion qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Le maître de Mü regardait tour à tour Camus, Milo et Aiolia, s'arrêtant parfois sur Saga et Aioros à la recherche d'une aide qui serait la bienvenue.

« Faut pas être méchant avec eux. Ils savaient pas que c'était mal, poursuivit le petit Français »

Shion était sur le point de craquer. Saga décida d'aider le futur Verseau. Il s'avança et posa un genou au sol, comme le voulait le protocole.

« -Seigneur Shion, je crois que ces garnements ont compris la leçon. Ils ne recommenceront plus. De plus, Aioros et moi-même nous engageons à les surveiller et d'augmenter la fréquence de leur entrainement. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de meilleure punition pour ces deux pantouflards !

- Hé, je suis pas un pantufard ! protesta Milo qui venait de retrouver son énergie et, malheureusement pour ses ainés, sa langue.

- On dit pantouflard, Milo.

- M'en fiche. Je suis pas un pantufard quand même, bouda le petit Scorpion en croisant les bras »

Saga leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Shion, qui avait gardé le silence durant l'échange, se leva et se tourna vers le Sagittaire.

« Es-tu prêt à entrainer ton frère et à le surveiller jour et nuit ? lui demanda le Grand Pope »

Aioros regarda Saga. De toute façon, le Gémeau ne lui avait pas laissé le choix…

« - Oui, répondit simplement le Grec en se tournant vers le représentant d'Athéna.

- Alors c'est d'accord, capitula l'ancien Bélier. Mais si l'un des deux recommence, il n'y aura pas de cadeau ! Est-ce clair ? »

Milo et Aiolia acquiescèrent vivement. Ah ça oui, ils avaient compris. Jamais ils ne recommenceraient !

SSSSSSSS

Milo se rappelait encore très bien cette journée. Assis sur une marche entre le douzième et treizième temple, il attendait Aiolia en se remémorant certains souvenirs. Et quel souvenir ! Celui de la naissance d'une amitié sincère. Une amitié toute simple, sans aucune arrière-pensée et avec pour seule raison d'exister passer des moments merveilleux avec ses deux amis, non ses frères de cœur. Et c'était ce jour-là que tout avait commencé. À cause d'une simple bêtise.

Mais maintenant, cette belle amitié, il ne savait plus ce qu'il en était. Car, s'il avait facilement renoué avec Aiolia après la guerre contre Hadès, ni le Lion ni lui n'avaient pu reprendre le contact avec Camus. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé, c'était plutôt le contraire. Le Verseau les évitait. Aiolia lui avait déjà dit qu'il était devenu parano. Quelle raison aurait-il à les éviter ? Mais lui, n'en était pas si sûr. Sinon, pourquoi ils ne le croisaient jamais, que ce soit dans les arènes d'entrainements ou sur le chemin des douze maisons ? Pourquoi, dès que l'un d'eux arrivait dans une pièce, le Verseau se débrouillait toujours pour sortir ? Non, Camus les évitait, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

« Milo ? »

Le Scorpion releva la tête. Aiolia venait d'arriver, tout sourire. À tous les coups, il venait de croiser Marine !

« Tu sais pourquoi le Grand Pope veut nous voir ? demanda le Lion, curieux »

Milo haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Mais je crois qu'on va le savoir très vite »

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le palais du Grand Pope, tranquillement. Arrivés là-bas, ils furent accueillis par un garde qui leur avoua que le représentant d'Athéna n'était de très bonne humeur. Ce qui ne rassura pas les deux chevaliers d'or. Et il avait tout à fait raison, ce cher garde.

« Vous voilà vous deux ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse ! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent, regardèrent Shion, puis se re-regardèrent. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

« - Heu, se risqua Aiolia, une bonne excuse pour quoi ?

- N'allez pas me dire que ce n'est pas vous qui avez saccagé les cuisines ! »

Comment l'ancien Bélier savait ça ? Ils pensaient avoir été discrets cette fois ! Il fallait croire que non…

« - On ne voit pas de quoi vous voulez parler, tenta Milo.

- Bien sûr. Et moi, j'ai combattu pour Hadès ! »

Milo et Aiolia préférèrent ne pas lui rappeler que, lors de la dernière guerre sainte, c'était un peu ce qui s'était passé…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a seize ans, je vous avais prévenus ! continua Shion. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de cadeau ! »

Milo grimaça. Il avait quand même une bonne mémoire pour un vieux de deux cents ans ! Et pas que ça d'ailleurs ! Il devrait peut-être en profiter pour demander au Grand Pope de baisser le volume quand il rendait visite à Dohko pendant la nuit…

« Excusez-moi Grand Pope »

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers la porte d'où venait d'apparaître un jeune homme à la chevelure si reconnaissable.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Camus ? aboya Shion. Je croyais que tu t'occupais des dossiers !

- C'est le cas. Cependant, il faudra vérifier avec Mü, mais je crois que l'on vous entend à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire. Alors pour moi qui suis dans la pièce d'à côté… »

Comprenant la signification de ces paroles, Shion se calma. Camus se tourna vers les gardiens du cinquième et huitième temple.

« Qu'est-ce vous avez fait ? »

Même s'il ne l'avait pas prononcé, les deux Grecs avaient très bien entendu le _encore_ dans la voix du Verseau.

« - Si tu veux tout savoir, ces deux éternels gamins ont mis la cuisine en pièce, répondit à leur place Shion.

- Et quand ça ?

- Il y a deux heures.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Je te demande pardon ! »

Là, Shion n'était pas le seul à fixer Camus, étonné. Aiolia et Milo regardaient leur ami, ahuris. Comment ça pas possible ? Ils pouvaient assurer que si. Mais ça, il valait mieux le dire après que Shion soit parti.

« - Ils étaient avec moi il y a deux heures, expliqua le Verseau très calmement.

- Je te signale qu'Aphrodite les a vu passer dans son temple il y a deux heures.

- Je sais, je suis resté tout la journée dans la bibliothèque. Ils sont venus me rejoindre là-bas vers quatorze heures et m'ont quitté une demi-heure plus tard »

Le Lion et le Scorpion n'en croyaient par leurs oreilles. Comment le Verseau avait-il pu savoir à quelle heure ils étaient rentrés et sortis du treizième temple ! Shion, lui, n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

« Vous ai-je déjà menti ? insista Camus, voyant que Shion ne le croyait pas »

L'ancien Bélier hésita encore un peu. Il n'avait rien à redire sur le comportement du Français et avait totalement confiance en lui. Sauf en ce qui concernait les deux garnements qu'il avait en face de lui. Mais bon, tant que Camus les couvrait, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça… Vous pouvez disposer tous les trois ! »

Le _Vous pouvez disposer tous le trois_ indiquait que Shion était en colère. Très en colère. Camus se permit une grimace. Il savait qu'il allait regretter d'être venu en aide à ces deux imbéciles qui lui servaient d'amis.

Ils sortirent tous les trois. Ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce déserte et assez éloignée des autres (surtout du bureau de Shion) pour discuter.

« Tu as menti au Grand Pope »

Camus se tourna vivement vers Milo.

« Oui, j'ai menti au Grand Pope, s'énerva le Verseau, visiblement réellement en colère contre eux. Et j'espère à ne plus avoir à recommencer. Est-ce clair ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Milo de se mettre en colère.

« - On n'est pas tes disciples ! Ne nous parle pas comme à des enfants !

- Alors, arrête de te comporter comme tel ! J'ai parfois l'impression que Hyoga et Isaac sont plus matures que vous ! Par Athéna, grandissez ! Ou au moins, ne vous faîtes plus prendre ! »

Les deux Grecs ne répondirent pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le Français avait raison, comme toujours.

« J'ai encore des dossiers à trier, je vais vous laisser, fit soudainement Camus, brisant ainsi un silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux »

Mais il fut retenu par Aiolia qui lui attrapa le bras. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était lui le plus calme des trois quand ils étaient ensembles. Milo et Camus avaient la fâcheuse habitude de s'entretuer pour des broutilles. Le Lion, lui, était celui qui temporisait tout ça, celui qui venait les trouver lors d'une de leurs incessantes disputes pour les réconcilier, qui les écoutait, les conseillait. Et comme toujours, il allait devoir parler pour le Scorpion et lui.

« - Tu comptes nous fuir encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je ne vous fuis pas »

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Heureusement alors ! Parce que je ne sais pas comment on aurait pu avoir de tes nouvelles si c'était le cas ! »

Milo écoutait Aiolia avec attention. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec le Verseau sans prise de bec toutes les deux secondes. Mais voilà, ils avaient rarement le même avis et étaient, malheureusement pour les oreilles d'Aiolia, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Ce qui donnait habituellement lieu à des disputes. Du coup, c'était toujours le Lion qui menait les dialogues dans les moments plus tendus, comme ici par exemple. Et il faisait ça très bien car, comme fatigué du regard du gardien du cinquième temple qui semblait le transpercer, Camus se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui trainait non loin de là.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tout bas, mais assez fort pour que les deux autres l'entendent »

Aiolia et Milo se consultèrent du regard, ne comprenant pas ce que le Verseau voulait dire. Comment ça il était désolé ? Mais de quoi ? D'aussi loin qu'ils se souvenaient, rien ne valait que Camus s'excuse…

« Désolé pour quoi ? demanda Aiolia comme l'on interroge un enfant apeuré »

Le Français ne répondit pas. Il gardait obstinément la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard de ses amis. Milo commençait à en avoir marre. Bon, il allait se décider à parler, le Verseau ! Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas des plus patients. Au bout d'un moment, il prit les choses en main. Tant pis pour la méthode douce !

Il s'agenouilla devant Camus et mit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Désolé de quoi, Camus ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort»

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Camus ! cria-t-il cette fois-ci, faisant ainsi sursauter le Lion et le Verseau »

Ce dernier releva la tête.

« - Je…

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris pour Saga…

- PARDON ? »

Les deux Grecs avaient crié en même temps. Là, ils étaient mal barrés !

« Je sais, c'est stupide, continua le Verseau qui était bien parti pour faire la conversation à lui tout seul tant les deux autres imitaient bien le poisson rouge. Mais j'avais des doutes depuis le début et je n'ai rien dit. Et après, il a fallu que l'on se batte l'un contre l'autre lors de la guerre contre Hadès »

Milo et Aiolia n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Si Camus pensait ça, pas étonnant qu'il les évitait. Mais bon sang, eux, ils s'en fichaient qu'ils se soient battus dans des camps différents ! Surtout qu'ils avaient très bien compris qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait dans des camps opposés.

« En effet, c'est stupide »

Aiolia se pinça l'arête du nez. Peut-être devrait-il expliquer à Milo la notion de tact. Ça pourrait leur être utile un jour…

« C'est stupide parce-qu'on ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir. Quoique que tu fasses, je ne pourrais jamais te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Ne t'excuse jamais d'avoir fait la même erreur que nous, d'accord »

Aiolia les regardait, surpris de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être de trop dans cette pièce… Non, parce-que ses deux amis avaient l'air totalement déconnecté du monde extérieur. Ils se fixaient comme si rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance que les yeux de l'autre. C'était très mignon, mais il devait jouer les troubles fêtes. Il se racla la gorge. Milo et Camus se tournèrent en même temps vers le Lion.

« - Ce n'est pas que je voudrais vous presser, mais maintenant que l'on a éclairci certains points très importants, on pourrait peut-être aller dans un ou l'autre de nos temples avant de se faire tuer par Shion, proposa le Grec que l'idée de recroiser le Grand Pope n'enchantait pas vraiment.

- T'as raison, chaton, vaut mieux pas trainer.

- Je ne suis pas un chaton, Milo, s'il te plait-merci.

- Personnellement, j'ai jamais trouvé que les lions et les chatons étaient très différents l'un de l'autre. T'en penses quoi Camus ?

- Je crois qu'un lion est quand même un peu plus dangereux qu'un chaton.

- C'est dangereux un chaton. Ça miaule quand il est pas content et il sort ses griffes quand il a pas sa dose de lait quotidienne »

Aiolia lui lança un regard noir et Camus dut se maîtriser pour ne pas rire devant l'attitude gamine du Scorpion.

« - Alors on va chez qui ? demanda Aiolia, une fois sorti du treizième temple.

- En tout cas, pas chez Camus, c'est un vrai frigo dans son temple !

- Tu peux parler ! Ton temple est la réincarnation du Chaos !

- Peut-être, mais on peut traverser le mien sans risquer d'attraper une pneumonie ! »

Ils furent interrompus par Aiolia qui venait de s'intercaler entre eux. Le Lion les enveloppa dans ses bras.

« - Vous savez quoi ? On va aller dans mon temple. En plus, j'ai des réserves d'ouzo et il me semble avoir encore une bouteille de vodka dans une armoire.

- Parce-que tu crois qu'il va boire ? Ce type a beau être un glaçon, il ne consomme jamais l'alcool qui va avec !

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en boire ? J'ai été élevé en Russie, je te signale !

- Et en plus, il n'est même pas fidèle aux alcools de son pays d'origine !

- Si je buvais du vin, tu dirais que ce n'est pas assez fort !

- Exactement ! L'ouzo, c'est meilleur ! »

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Et c'était tant mieux !

* * *

Alors ? Bonbons (C'est bons les bonbons) ou tomates ?


End file.
